Diamond
by Skye-Chan1
Summary: While on a date with Jean, Scott stumbles upon a little mutant girl who could make anyone richer then they could have ever wanted. With her parents’ dead, and her former ‘guardian’ having dumped her, she has now chosen Scott to take care of her.
1. Chapter 1: The Girl on the Street Corner

Diamond  
  
Disclaimer: The X-Men and all of its character do not belong to me, they belong to Marvle, but I did make up Diamond, she is my character.  
  
By Skye-Chan  
  
This story takes place at the beginning of the X-men evolution series.  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * *  
  
Chapter 1: The Girl on the Street Corner  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * *  
  
A young girl, about the age of seven, sat alone on a street corner. She had been sitting there for almost two days. Many people, not to mention police officers, had tried to talk to her. They would ask her if she was lost, or where her parents were, and even if she wanted to go home with them. She just sat there. Some people had tried to pick her up, but for some reason couldn't. She just sat there, waiting for the right person to come along  
  
//////////// Flash Back ////////////  
  
"I'm sorry Dia, I can't take care of you any more." A young man about 18 was standing on a street corner (yes folks the SAME street corner) talking to the little girl (who is obviously Dia), "but don't worry about it girl, you'll find some one new, just wait for the right person to come along."  
  
He ruffled her hair and stood up, "Now stay here, don't follow me."  
  
//////////// End Flash Back ////////////  
  
Slowly you could see a young couple walking up a hill towards the corner. One had long red hair and wore a purple longs sleeve shirt with a slit on the side and a pair of plain blue jeans. She walked next to a guy with red tinted sunglasses. He had dark brown hair and bangs that spilled over his forehead. They where talking and laughing like most couples but this one was different, there was something about them.  
  
For the first time, Dia looked up. She looked at the couple as they walked towards her. Then just as they were about to pass her she flicked her hand (you know how when you have water on your hand and you flick it to get the water off... or to spray your friends).  
  
A black stone, about the size of a golf ball, sprang from her hand and landed in front of the guy's foot causing him to trip forward.  
  
The girl's hands flew up to her forehead and she closed her eyes. The guy stopped in midair, his face 2 inches from the ground.  
  
Slowly he drifted to the ground and with a soft thud, he hit the sidewalk.  
  
Dia barely looked at them she sat there still waiting.  
  
"Are you OK Scott?" The girl asked franticly as she helped him up (with her hands).  
  
"Yah, thanks for the help." He said as he gestured to his head.  
  
"No problem." She said with a smile, suddenly she looked franticly around, "Oh my God! You don't think anyone saw me do you!?" she asked fear in her eyes.  
  
"Calm down Jean! Its to early for any one to be up." Scott said trying to calm down the frantic Jean. He started looking around to double check. Suddenly he got one of those eerie sensations of being watched he turned his head around and saw a little girl.  
  
Her long black hair was covered in dirt, but it still seemed to shine. She had deep blue eyes, which stood out from her hair. She was standing directly behind them, her eyes bright and full of hope as she looked at them. Slowly she walked up to Scott and leaned forward and reached her hand up until it touched his forehead.  
  
SCOTT'S POV  
  
I gasped in his head he heard some one talk to him, the voice seemed familiar to him,  
  
**You're the right person I waited for, aren't you?** The voice said.  
  
"I... don't know... Maybe..." I answered out loud, rather unsure of himself.  
  
**You are, I can tell.** the voice said and with that she collapsed into his arms.  
  
"Um, Scott? Do you know her?" Jean asked.  
  
"I've never seen her before in my life... Something weird is going on. She seems to be a mutant, but she looks to be only 6 or 7." I said/answered as he picked up the little girl.  
  
"Maybe the professor will know what to do." Jean suggested.  
  
"Yah, come on lets go." I said.  
  
Jean promptly picked them up (with her powers) and promptly flew them to the direction that they had come from. 


	2. Chapter 2: Crying in the Night

Diamond  
  
Disclaimer: The X-Men and all of their characters do not belong to me, they belong to Marvle (I think). But I did make up Diamond.  
  
By Skye-Chan  
  
This story takes place at the beginning of the X-men evolution series.  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * *  
  
Chapter 2: Crying in the Night  
  
~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * * ~ * * *  
  
******* At the X-Mansion *******  
  
Storm was walking past the front door when Scott, Jean and there new tag-a- long walked in.  
  
"So, how was the date?" Storm asked as the couple came in.  
  
"It started great, but it got a little cut short." Scott said as he gestured to the little girl in his arms.  
  
"Oh my" Storm frowned as she rushed over to the little girl, "where did you find her?"  
  
"At the street corner between First street and Main." Scott said as he pried the little girls arms off of him, "I think that she has some sort of mutant powers, but that would be impossible, right?"  
  
Storm took the little girl in her arms, "Yes, it would. Mutants git their powers when they reach puberty."  
  
Storm examined the girl, she had the basic build up of a regular 6 year old. Her long black hair, for the first time, allowed you to see her face. She looked to be Aisin, Japanese or Chinese. She wore a small brown Kimono, which made Storm decide that she must be Japanese. "God, She's nothing but skin and bone!" Storm said, "Who knows how long she was on the street."  
  
Storm looked up at the concerned couple, "I think that she'll be alright, but I'll take her to the sick room, just in case." (I have no idea if they have a sick room at the mansion, but in my story they do)  
  
*******Late that Night; In the Sick Room******  
  
Slowly Dia's eyes fluttered open. After remembering what had happened the day before, she sat strait up in the bed. She looked franticly around and seeing that no one was there she started to bawl her head off.  
  
Storm rushed to the room to see what could have upset the child, seeing no one/nothing there she rushed over to the child to comfort her (and to get her to stop crying).  
  
"Hush now, don't cry." Storm said in a soothing voice, "your safe here."  
  
The girl stopped screaming, but the tears continued to flow down her cheeks.  
  
"Now, why don't you tell Auntie Storm what's the matter, hm?" Storm said, relieved that the whole mansion hadn't rushed to see what was making all the racket. She hadn't told anyone, except the professor, about the child.  
  
The girl looked up at Storm. Slowly she raised her hand up to her forehead and touched it lightly.  
  
Storm realized what she was doing right away (Scott had told her about when she did this to him) and allowed her to continue. Suddenly she got a picture in her head, it was a picture of Scott. Storm smiled understandingly.  
  
"You want to see Scott, don'tch ya?" Storm said with a slight babyish tone in her voice, "Well, were going to haveta go see him, now aren't we?" Storm picked up the child (now in a plain white night gown) and headed out the door towards Scott's room.  
  
When she reached Scott's room she knocked lightly on the door. When there was no answer she knocked again, this time she received a muffled response that she took as a 'come in'.  
  
She walked in to see that Scott was still lying as if asleep on is bed.  
  
"Go away... It's to early..." he mumbled as he rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. Storm sat down on the empty bed next to his (I don't think that Scott has a roommate and if he does... well he doesn't in MY story).  
  
"Well there he is." Storm whispered to the little girl in her arms, "So what now?" she asked as she put her on her knee.  
  
The little girl brought her hand up to Storms forehead again and sent her a picture of herself in the bed that they were sitting on.  
  
"Well, I guess that you can sleep here tonight." Storm smiled as she lifted up the covers on the bed and placed the little girl in side. She leaned over and tucked the girl in. The little girl gave her a smile that made it so Storm couldn't resist giving the little girl a peck on the cheek before she stood up and started to leave the room. She stopped at the doorway and smiled at the girl.  
  
"Just remember, no funny business." Storm said with a smile as she walked out of the room leaving the two there. She wasn't really sure if she should leave her there, but if she didn't she had a feeling that the only thing that would come of it was more crying and she really didn't like to see people cry.  
  
She sighed **oh well. I guess that what's done is done** and with that she returned to her room for some much needed sleep. 


End file.
